Tainted Love
by Midnight Insomniac
Summary: Keep your friends close, but keep your enemies closer.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's another little story for you all to psychologically devour. I hope you enjoy it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto**

…**..**

"The homicide victim, Sasuke Uchiha, was found lying on his back on the floor near the back door in the kitchen. He had three gunshot wounds: one shattered his sternum, another lodged in the upper right ventricle of the heart, and the last punctured through his esophagus.

His wife, Sakura Haruno, discovered him in this position with aforementioned wounds, at (give or take a few minutes) three fifteen in the morning. His wife claims to have come back from a party and promptly called the police when she found him. She claims to not have moved or touched him in any way between the time she found him and when the police arrived."

Neji set down the report, propping his elbows on his desk. His fingers immediately found their way to his temples and massaged them so. His tired eyes merely scanned the rest of the paper before he picked up his pen to jot down a few notes.

He hadn't realized he wasn't writing words, but doodling, until his wife broke him from his stupor. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Neji, dinner is ready. You can worry about this later, " she said softly, plucking the pen from his fingers and shoving the inspection reports into a haphazard pile at the corner of his desk.

Neji inhaled deeply, closing his eyes and relishing the warmth of the woman he loved. He swallowed, his throat prickly and irritable from lack of water. His eyes were surely red and dry as well, from the amount of time he spent everyday pouring over his work.

"Alright," he answered, clearing his throat as he did so. Tenten shook her head.

"You honestly work too hard," she scolded, removing her limbs from around him and standing upright.

Neji stood as well, stretching his arms and legs. He turned to face her.

"On the contrary, Tenten, if I have been working too hard, as you put it, I would have solved this case months ago."

His wife shook her head and chuckled, placing her hands on her hips. "It's only been a year. And compared to the progress others have made in that time span, I think you deserve a break."

"No, I only deserve dinner. Not a full fledged break," Neji replied.

"To you, it's the same thing," Tenten said.

Neji managed to crack a smirk and followed her out of his study and down to the kitchen.

Over plates of steaming rice and vegetables, Tenten finally asked the question balancing on the tip of her tongue.

"Neji," she called for the attention of her husband. He raised his eyebrows at her as he took a sip of water. When he set the glass back down on the table and nodded at her, she continued:

"Sakura is hosting a Christmas party next weekend, and I told her we'd be coming." She fiddled with her napkin as she spoke, refusing to meet Neji's gaze until he answered.

Her husband watched her fold the corner of the napkin over and over again until he could no longer stand her fidgeting. He placed his hand atop hers and stilled her fingers.

"Tenten," he began. The woman across from him mentally prepared for rejection and a long lecture about his dislike of social gatherings. She was surprised, however, so much as she left her mouth hanging open, when he said the following:

"Go shopping for a gift for her tomorrow. It's quite rude to show up empty handed."

He slid a finger under her chin and clamped her mouth shut, an amused smirk tugging at the corners of his lips.

Tenten was silent, mulling over his every word, digesting it down to the very last letter. Slowly she nodded, and let go of the tormented, tattered napkin in favor of a spoon.

Neji watched her for a moment, before resuming his own eating.

Later that evening, Neji sat on the couch in the living room, his laptop balanced on his out stretched legs, and a steaming mug of coffee clutched in one hand.

Tenten was in the kitchen washing the dishes and storing the leftovers in the refrigerator. The familiar clanging noise of the pots and pans, the running tap, and Tenten's humming, made autumn nights like these, chilling and eerie as they were, somewhat bearable and possibly endearing. He knew in a few minutes time, she would have pried his work right out of his hands and snuggled into his arms to rest.

His eyes softened at the thought, and the fuzzy feeling of affection wormed its way into his heart.

Just as he predicted, his wife came and disrupted his work (not that he minded in these circumstances, because honestly, who'd want to stare at the same words for eight hours straight).

He wrapped his arms around her and pressed his face into her soft, silky hair.

"It must be cold out there," Tenten commented, and for a moment Neji was confused as to what she was talking of. But then he followed her gaze out the window and watched the leaves be tormented by the unrelenting force of the wind, and agreed.

"I suppose it is rather chilly," he said.

"Remind me to make you wear a muffler tomorrow," Tenten told him.

"I promise I won't." This earned him a smack and fierce glare.

"I won't nurse you if you catch a cold," his wife threatened.

Neji smirked, "I don't catch colds, dear." He kissed her head, feeling euphoric at the soft sounds she made as she snuggled closer. At that moment, a particularly strong gust of wind rumbled and shook their home.

The lights flickered, and Neji cursed under his breath.

"I should make sure the back-up generator is working properly," he muttered, making move to get up.

Tenten, however, had other plans and forced him back down.

"It doesn't matter. We're going to bed now, anyway," she told him.

"Yes, but-"

"Neji, just lie down." Neji contemplated this, and finally complied. Tenten tugged the cashmere throw strewn over the back of the couch, and pulled it over the two of them.

Legs tangled and arms wrapped possessively around one another, they fell into a deep slumber.

And if the electricity did give out, they never knew.

…**..**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read/reviewed! I really appreciate it! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

…**..**

Neji, in fact, did not wear his muffler the next morning; something he was dearly reprimanded for when he joined his wife for lunch.

They were seated in a quaint little café, tucked in between the many stores lining N. Michigan Avenue.

Tenten was gushing about a baby pink and gray plaid scarf she had bought for Sakura, pulling out two of them from her shopping bag explaining she couldn't resist getting one for herself as well. Then the topic changed from shopping to some incident at work.

Neji sat quietly, nodding when the moment called for it. He smiled fondly, taking in her beaming face and her nose and cheeks reddened from the cold.

"Tenten," he interrupted her, "May I ask a question?" He waited for her approval before continuing, "You said Sakura was hosting a Christmas party, correct? Dear, you do realize it is still November."

Tenten rolled her eyes, "Of course you would make a point of bringing that up," she teased. "But yes, I know it's still November, and Sakura does too. She will be vacationing for the remainder of the year and wanted to host a party before she left."

Neji raised an eyebrow, "The rest of the year? Where is she going?"

"New York City, I believe. She's staying with her college friend. Ino, that was her name, I think," Tenten told him, folding the scarves and placing them in the bag next to her feet.

"Remind me to ask for a number and address at her party. Just in case I find something she needs to be alerted of," Neji said to his wife.

"Of course, because I actually _keep_ my promises," she said. Neji mock pouted.

"I'll wear a muffler tomorrow, alright?" he said. He knew Tenten was not convinced, but she let it slide for a moment as the waiter placed their dishes on the table.

Neji waited for Tenten to begin, before picking up a spoon and dipping it in his soup (broccoli and cheddar).

Tenten stabbed her salad with much enthusiasm and devoured it with equal vigor. She had woken both of them up late, and neither had time to eat a proper breakfast. Neji's fellow detective, Chouji, of course always had an abundant supply of snacks stashed in his desk. The man was quite sweet, and must have noted Neji's slightly disheveled state as he barged into the office, late. Tenten knew he must have given him something.

She, on the other hand, had to get by on coffee and a few sugar cookies. Pushing the thought aside, she focused on more important things, like the fact her husband was in dire need of a napkin.

She giggled, as she watched him frown at a small drop of soup on his sweater. She reached across the table and wiped it before it could travel any further.

Neji gave her a grateful look. She shook her head, grinning. Neji soon found himself smiling back.

After lunch, Neji drove Tenten back to her office. Just as she pushed open the door of his car and stuck one leg out, he grabbed her arm, pulled her towards him, and gave her a quick kiss.

"I'll pick you up at six," he said to her, before letting her go.

When he arrived at his own building, Shikamaru was waiting for him in the lobby.

"I found something you may want to take a look at," the Nara told him, before ushering him to follow. Neji resisted the urge to drill information out of him in the elevator and instead tapped his foot impatiently for the cart to reach the nineteenth floor.

"I was helping Chouji search for a file in the basement and I found quite an interesting folder," Shikamaru explained, as he pushed open the door to the suite. Neji followed him to his office, a small room littered with papers and not much else.

The only thing kept in perfect order was the crystal clean window. "Typical Shikamaru," Neji thought, as he watched the pineapple haired man fish out a manila folder from a pile of other documents.

"This man," the Nara pointed at a black and white photograph, "was convicted of murder back in nineteen ninety-three. He was rumored to have an affair with Sakura at the time of his trial."

"So, you're saying he did it?" Neji asked, taking the picture into his own hands.

"Well, no. But I'm saying he has a perfect alibi to commit the felony," Shikamaru said, handing him the rest of the file.

"But it states he's in prison," the Hyuuga argued, "How could he have…" He trailed off as the Nara held up a videotape. "What is that?"

"It's a recording of a news report back from the winter of nineteen ninety-eight," the pineapple haired man answered, watching the wheels in his friend's mind turn.

"He escaped," Neji understood.

"And was never found," Shikamaru finished.

"So he did it out of envy? He's still in love with Sakura?" the Hyuuga asked.

"That's what I've come to conclude. It makes sense, doesn't it? There are…" Shikamaru paused as he flipped through the papers in the folder, " reports of her coming to visit him while he was in jail," he continued and handed a paper to Neji. "They say they argued quite a bit and are believed to have broken up. Well, more like Sakura dumped him."

Neji nodded, his eyes scanning the document. "Can we watch the tape?" Neji asked, placing the paper back in the file.

"That's what I brought it for," Shikamaru answered, "C'mon, there's a television in the lounge."

The recording was a bit fuzzy and at times the audio was unintelligible, but all in all, it got the point across and convinced Neji it was this man that had committed the murder.

"How do we find him?" Neji wondered aloud, while Shikamaru ejected the tape.

"Don't know," the Nara replied, even though he knew Neji wasn't really talking to him. "That's your job."

The Hyuuga rolled his eyes, but thanked Shikamaru for the help, nonetheless.

"Any time," Shikamaru said, walking back to his office.

"Most likely to cloud gaze," Neji thought, heading to his own desk. Pushing aside a can of soda and an empty bag of pretzels, he took out the reports from his briefcase and got to work.

While the Hyuuga labored away at his desk, his wife was encountering her own predicament a block away.

Her good friend and Neji's cousin, Hinata, had been unable to find a baby sitter for the day. As a result, the woman had brought her child to work. Seeing as Tenten had already had her lunch, she agreed to watch the baby while Hinata went out to eat.

The baby was quite demonic, contradicting its outward appearance of being cute and harmless.

Tenten was ready to chuck it out the window.

She grumbled as she wiped more drool from her blouse, the special purple _silk_ blouse Neji had given her last Christmas.

"Hinata had better finish her lunch soon," she muttered, frowning at the gurgling infant.

When the white-eyed woman did appear, Tenten all but shoved the child in her arms and scurried away, biting back rude remarks.

She locked her office door and sank down on the ground, catching her breath. Outside, one hall away, Hinata blinked, shrugged, and carried on with her work.

At six in the evening, Neji promptly arrived outside his wife's office building, eager to tell her about his new lead. He hastily helped her into the car and began to speak before she could utter a word.

"Shikamaru found a file on Sakura's ex-lover. We believe, after careful examination of the facts, that he committed the murder of her husband," he told her.

Tenten chuckled and pinched her husband's cheek. "You're such an adorable nerd," she told him, hugging his arm.

Neji pressed his forehead to hers, fondness overwhelming him till he couldn't help but smile at her.

"That's why you married me," he reminded her, ducking to peck her lips.

"Of course, dear," Tenten said, buckling and making herself comfortable.

The next time Neji looked her way, she was asleep, lulled by the thrum of the highway.

…**..**

**A/N: Thank you for reading and please review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thank you to everyone who read, reviewed, etc. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. **

…**..**

"Neji, can you..." Tenten trailed off as her husband took the thin silver chain from her fingers and hooked it around her neck.

"Of course, dear," he murmured, wrapping his arms around her and resting his chin on her shoulder. They gazed at their reflections in the mirror. Neji wore a sleek tailored tuxedo and black bow tie. Tenten was draped in a silk purple dress and black shawl. A simple necklace consisting of a plain chain and single diamond pendant glimmered in the light.

"Did you wrap the gift?" Tenten asked, detaching herself from the male and reaching for her powder compact.

"It's already in the car," Neji replied, watching her put the finishing touches on her make-up. She was smiling, not because of what he said, but the fact he was so transfixed on her form. She was a wonderful wife, he decided.

The trip to Sakura's home was not too long. They occasionally encountered a minor swarm of traffic, but the roads that evening were rather empty. Neji parked his car (a black Mercedes) in the driveway before cutting the engine and pulling Tenten in for a quick kiss.

"I know I won't be able to do that with all those people around," he said, pulling away. Tenten pinched his cheek, so very fond of these little moments.

"Shall we?" she asked, not at all warmed by the idea of leaving the vehicle. She'd rather stay strapped to the passenger seat discussing trivial matters with Neji than attend a loud, pompous party. But it was only for a few hours, and so she convinced herself to tolerate and at least _pretend_ to enjoy herself.

"We shall," Neji responded, a boyish grin flitting across his lips. He pecked her mouth once more before opening the door and stepping out. Tenten grabbed the bag by her feet and followed his lead.

Immediately, the steady flow of music made its way to their ears; it was mostly cheesy Christmas songs mixed with piano and jazz instrumentals. Though the shades were closed, they could see the outlines of dancing couples and a decorated tree.

"We'll stay for about three hours, than make up some excuse," Neji told her, eyeing the home with distaste. She could understand why: Neji wasn't much of a social person. He'd keep to himself the entire time they were there, she was sure if it. That was exactly why she'd stay near him, to make the two of them seem deep in conversation and therefore, discourage any form of awkward approach.

Tenten rang the doorbell, shivering a bit from the cold. Neji wound his arm around her waist and tucked her into his side. They could hear the lock unclasp and the door flew open, inviting in the cold air as well as the couple.

"Tenten, I'm so glad you could make it!" Sakura greeted, giving her friend a whole- hearted hug. "And it's a pleasure to see you again, Neji," she said, shaking the man's outstretched hand.

"This is for you." Tenten handed her the gift bag. Sakura took it gingerly, a look of absolute delight crossing her face.

"Oh thank you!" she exclaimed, as soon as she had peeled away the wrapping paper. "It'll go perfectly with the new gray coat I bought just the other day." She hugged the scarf contently. Neji chuckled at her antics, and Tenten beamed with satisfaction.

"Come on in! Help yourself to the snacks. Dinner will be out in about-" she glanced at her wrist for the time,"-forty-five minutes, I'd say." She ushered for the two to follow her into the living room.

It was crowded, loud, and absolutely headache inducing. It was a nightmare for Neji, but a mere daily obstacle for his wife. Tenten grabbed his arm firmly and prepared herself to drag him across the room. To her relief, Neji would not debase himself in such a humiliating manner, and promptly picked up his feet and led her himself.

They sat with half-filled plates on a love seat near the window. Neji insisted that he _had_ to have fresh air in such a cramped environment. Tenten shook her head, giggling at how sensitive he had become upon entering the house.

Their plan seemed to work, as not many people walked up to greet them. They had a short chat with Chouji on the many types of appetizers, the man going in to great detail on the pros and cons of such dishes. He had then excused himself, hurrying to the snack table before they ran out of spinach dip and buttered crackers.

Shikamaru had sat with them briefly, complaining how his fiancé Temari was way too enthusiastic about these types of functions. He too eventually left, this time, at the urging of the very troublesome woman he spoke of. He inclined his head in a nod towards Neji, and shook Tenten's hand, before getting up.

They sat in comfortable silence, Neji eventually encasing his wife's hand within his own. His head had begun to throb over a half hour ago, but he decided for her, he would endure.

"Tenten! Do you mind helping me with the dishes?" Sakura asked, peeking her head out of the kitchen. After promising Neji she would hurry, Tenten stole her way across the room.

"You sure he'll be alright by himself?" the Haruno asked, noting the longing expression that had fixed itself onto Neji's features.

Tenten looked back over her shoulder. "I'm sure he can handle himself," she said, watching her husband fish out his blackberry. "Smartass," she muttered under her breath, "Always comes prepared."

Sakura caught her words, however, and assured her that the man would undoubtedly prefer her company to an electronic device. Tenten shrugged, lifting a tray of champagne glasses and heading out to place them on the snack table.

"Neji! It's so good to see you!" Hinata exclaimed, as she and her husband sat next to him. Said male cursed, wanting to be left alone until Tenten came back. But in order for the artificial family relationships to remain intact, he plastered on a plastic smile, and politely said "hello."

"You need to lighten up man! Not sulk in the corner!" Naruto exclaimed, hands flailing in the air. " 'Tis the season of joy and light!"

Neji's lips were pressed together in a thin white line. His face was the epitome of absolute restraint and severity. "I'm fine," he bit out.

Naruto was oblivious to his hostile glare and pulled Hinata into a dance with him. The couple waltzed away, much to Neji's relief.

"Having fun?" Tenten asked, handing him a glass of champagne. He sighed, giving a look that meant he was in no mood to be teased. Tenten hugged his shoulders.

"Just an hour longer, alright? We eat and then leave," she promised. Her husband nodded, laying his head on top of hers. When Sakura announced that dinner was ready, he got up and fetched them both plates of food.

They ate in silence, simply enjoying each other's presence. After dessert, when chairs were pushed out of the way to make room for dancing, the two decided to say goodbye to Sakura and take their leave.

Before they got up, however, Neji asked," Are you going to finish that?" He tilted his head in the direction of Tenten's abandoned glass of champagne. She shook her head, her face twisting into that of disgust.

"It tastes funny. Sort of like… bitter almonds," she told him. Neji nodded, but then did a double take.

"It tastes like what?" he demanded, his eyes wide. He gripped her by the shoulders.

"Like almonds, Neji, bitter almonds. Why?" his wife questioned, not exactly understanding the reason behind his sudden panicked state.

Neji did not bother answering her, but instead downed the entire glass, a pensive look crossing his face as he examined the taste.

"Just as I thought," he murmured. He then turned to her. "It was poisoned with cyanide," he told her. His wife blinked, before grabbing _him_ by the shoulders and shaking him.

"If it was poisoned, why the hell would you drink it?" she asked, even more panic stricken than him now.

"I had to make sure, didn't I?" he said, shrugging like it was no big deal.

"Make sure?" Tenten's voice squeaked," Neji! You swallowed poison. You can die!"

"That's why we're going to the hospital right now. But tell me, how much did you drink?" he said, taking hold of her arm and leading her out of the house.

"Just a sip," she replied, not at all liking his easiness. "Neji, just hurry the hell up!" she urged.

"Relax. It can take up to twelve hours for it to take affect." But just to keep her from jumping out of her seat, he sped up.

After both of them had been given an antidote, Neji called Shikamaru.

"_Shikamaru, I'd like you to report an attempted assassination of my wife and I, by Sakura Haruno."_

…_**.**_

**A/N: Thank you so much for reading and please review. **


End file.
